


Precious (Ateez Omgaverse)

by moonbae_nation



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha!Bang Chan, Alpha!Changbin, Alpha!Juyeon, Alpha!Mingi, Alpha!San, Alpha!Sangyeon, Alpha!Sunwoo, Alpha!Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Beta!Jongho, F/F, F/M, Freindship, Knotting, Love, M/M, Omega!Eric, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Packs, Sex, beta!hongjoong, minor side ships not included in tags, most of them are in high school, non ateez characters are minor, omega!Jisung, omega!Yeosang, omega!wooyoung, read the archive warnings pls, relationships, trigger warnings before chapters if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbae_nation/pseuds/moonbae_nation
Summary: Yunho thought his pack could protect each other forever but one unpleasant night their lives change forever for the best maybe?Omegaverse dynamics are similar and inspired from works by Vanitelamort weus omegaverse (pls read tags and archive warnings)
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking a chance on this book, pls do comment and enjoy!
> 
> Quick reminder that trigger warnings if needed will be placed before the chapter and relationships from minor characters are not listed on the tags
> 
> read the author I mentioned in the summary, their works is really good btw :)

His breathes became heavier, sweat dripping down his face. No not now, not when he's out in public. Not without Wooyoung or Jongho by his side.

Yeosang currently in heat, he can't control himself with out Wooyoung to help him.

Yeosang uncurled from his current position, in fetal position on the ground and reached for his phone in his jean jacket.

He managed to open his phone and call his friend.

Yeosang biting the fingernails of his free hand sweet continuing to drop down his face. What if and alpha is near, Yeosang's heart beats hard enough for the heavens to hear.

He didn't even notice Wooyoung picked up until he hears Wooyoung continuously calling his name.

"Woo- Wooyoung" The second Wooyoung hears Yeosang, he asks where he is.

"I'm on 5th street, I was on my way home I'm sorry. I know I should have- have stayed hidden somewhere" Yeosang rambles.

Yeosang knew he was in his preheat but he thought he could get home without going into heat already. Yeosang was always bad with tracking his preheats and preparing for them.

Wooyoung usually helps him create his nest and he'll cuddle with Wooyoung and maybe Jongho.

"Yeosang there should be a café on that street, my sister works there. I'll text her but she's a omega too and she can keep you in the back while I try and get to you okay." Wooyoung explains through the phone.

Yeosang nods forgetting Wooyoung can't see him. "Yes" He barely breathes out but Wooyoung heard. "It's called A&A and it's a tan building, we're on our way."

Yeosang responds with a okay and hangs up to find the café. Luckily he finds it not too far where he can see and gets by without any alphas near by.

Yeosang makes his way inside, the café being fairly empty. He makes his way to the front where he is immediately met with a tall and petite women, she makes eye contact and proceeds to rush to him.

Yeosang can pick up a tangerine scent, before Yeosang can say anything he's sprayed by her. "This is a blocker so your pheromones aren't too strong, you must be Yeosang. Wooyoung texted me about your situation." Yeosang drops his head slightly embarrassed.

"You know us omegas have to be careful" She lightly scolds Yeosang, he immediately gets motherly vibes from her.

"Come on" She leads him to the back room. "Let's get you somewhere away from others while my brother gets here, I'm Woojae." She lead him to a small room, presented with something looking of a nest.

"I have omega employees so incase of emergencies I have this for them, you're lucky you were on this street. Lay here for a bit while I get you some food."

Yeosang nods and thanks the kind omega before she leaves him with a warm smile.

Yeosang carefully lays down and grabs the blankets to cover him, immediately feeling less anxious. His body wasn't shaking as much but he's still in a vulnerable state, he feels very fortunate to have been with the kind omega.

After a few minutes the omega is met with the tangerine scent again, he picks up another scent almost as sweet as hers.

She hands him a cookie which smells and looks fresh, from the steam radiating off the cookie.

"Thank you" Yeosang manages to squeak out and takes the cookie to indulge. He feels a hand rub his head softly, he already knows it's the kind omega so he falls easily into her hands.

"You smell more of an alpha" Yeosang blurts out his thoughts, she chuckles at his confession. "My scent does seem to be more stronger than your typical omega but don't be afraid and Wooyoung would never lie to you. I'm a dominant omega so maybe that's why." She shrugs but continues to stroke Yeosang's head.

"Dominant omega?" Yeosang has never heard of such a thing, he turns his head to meet eyes with the omega.

She pulls her hands back and smiles at him. "Yes, I learned it from my ex that we all do have a secondary position between being dominant or being submissive. Omega's are naturally submissive but we can also be a dominant submissive. If I was to guess from your scent is say your a submissive omega but I'm not the expert on that, that's my ex." She shares with the curious omega.

Their little chat was interrupted by a very worried but loud omega. The room filled with a familiar mixture of lilacs and caramel, a mixture he indulges.

"Yeosang, thank god you got here safely. Thank you so much noona" Wooyoung says hugging his sister before coming to me.

He takes my hand and helps me up, I keep my head down again ashamed. Yeosang arms hooked by Wooyoung's right before he feels a smack against his shoulder.

"Jongho be more gentle, remember he's in heat" He hears Wooyoung yell at the beta.

"Why did you decide to walk home instead of staying inside and then calling one of us?" He ignored Wooyoung's scolding. He knows Jongho is just worried and cares for him. Jongho is always scolding both Yeosang and Wooyoung and even Yunho sometimes. 

"The blocker is wearing off, get him home quickly." Woojae pats Wooyoung's back before leaving back most likely to her job. Yeosang hears Jongho sigh before he feels arms around his waist pulling him up to his feet, Yeosang groans in response do to the uncomfortable nature of being in heat. 

Once he's back on his feet, he's shortly walked out of the back room and into the café people watching probably curious, nosy people.

Yeosang too weak to even hide his face, they make it outside where he see's Yunho's car.

Yeosang manages to look at Wooyoung who notices right away. "Don't worry Yeo" Wooyoung reassures letting Yeosang into the empty car.

"You know Yunho wouldn't come near you during a heat, he's still home and I mades sure he stayed in his room" Wooyoung said buckling Yeosang' s seat belt.

Yeosang let's out a relieved sigh, Yeosang trusts Yunho he just knows Yunho is extra sensitive to pheromones when an omega is in heat. That's why he's never aloud near a omega in heat, if Wooyoung or Yeosang ever try to come to Yunho during a heat Jongho makes sure it isn't a possibility, but they know better so it never actually happens.

Yeosang curls up slightly, Wooyoung by his side. Yeosang holds Wooyoung's hand squeezing it whenever he's in pain.

Jongho takes a millisecond to peek through the mirror to take a look at the poor omega, Jongho looks back to the road with a frown.

~

"Go check on Yunho, I'll take him up" Wooyoung said before Jongho leaves to Yunho's room.

Yeosang smells the familiar scent. "Yunho" Yeosang breathes out. He stops in his track, wanting to get closer to the scent.

"Come on Yeosang, I got your nest ready let's go lay down, okay" Wooyoung spoke softly petting Yeosang's hair. Wooyoung pets Yeosang's hair often during heats, it calms him.

Yeosang leans into Wooyoung's touch and smiles. Wooyoung slowly leads Yeosang to his room, well Wooyoung's room because Yeosang's room means he'd have to pass by Yunho's room.

Wooyoung opens the door and has Yeosang slip under the cover, not too long later Wooyoung slips in and holds Yeosang petting his hair again.

Yeosang breathes in the lilac scent nuzzling his face into the other omegas neck.

Yeosang already starts to feel a bit better.

~

"How are you big guy?" Jongho asks entering the room filled of his Rosemary scent. Yunho lifts his head from the pillow he was currently face planted in. "I'm fine for now, I can't smell him so I'm okay" Yunho says laying back down with his face to the side now.

Jongho frowns at his pack leader. "Go back to Yeosang, he probably needs you right now" Yunho turns facing away from the beta.

"No he has his best friend, he doesn't need me" Jongho sighs scratching his head. Yunho turns meeting eyes with Jongho. "You're still here? Yeosang loves cuddling with you especially during his heat, go and rest" Yunho says turning back.

Jongho snakes his head but closes the door and heads to Wooyoung's room.

He carefully opens the door hoping not to wake the omegas if they're sleeping, his scent takes notice making Wooyoung turn his head.

Jongho stops and closes the door quietly, he holds his hands together. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He wishpers enough for Wooyoung to hear but not wake up Yeosang.

Wooyoung reassures the beta, "no just be quite Yeosang is sleeping." Wooyoung turns back facing Yeosang, petting his hair.

Jongho smiles, he takes small steps over to slip under the cover, carefully to not wake the sleeping omega.

Right away their scents mix together, Jongho moves closer to Yeosang, his chest touching his back.

It's common for the three to cuddle during Yeosang or Wooyoung's heats. It's a good feeling for Jongho as well. He loves the mixture of his strong but sweet scent along with Yeosang's fruity scent and Wooyoung's floral scent. It's calming and if it makes the omegas feel better than he's happy to be a part of it.

It wasn't long before all three fell asleep in each other's embrace.

~

A strong smell wakes Yeosang up, no it's not any of his packs smell. It's smell of food that Jongho might be cooking.

Yeosang gets up slowly, careful not to wake the omega besides him still sleeping. He makes his way down, he knows he should not be getting out of Wooyoung's room but he's hungry.

The smell of pancakes gets stronger and pulls him to the kitchen. He takes small steps until he peaks into the kitchen, Jongho in view making pancakes.

They definitely smell good to Yeosang, better than Yunho's when he burned them one time.

Yeosang takes a step causing his feet to hit the side of the door since he was not paying attention. The sound of Yeosang groaning takes Jongho's attention, he looks around til he sees the omega holding his foot.

Jongho's lips turn to a smile, he turns off the stove. He turns to face Yeosang, arms crossed.

He quirks a eye brow up "what are you doing out here, I was gonna bring up the food for you. You need to stay in the room." Jongho sighs.

Yeosang whines, a pout on full view. "I was really hungry and smelled your food right away." Yeosang grins walking towards Jongho.

Before he can speak about the food again Jongho grabs him by the arm and turns him around confusing Yeosang.

Yeosang looks at Jongho with a frown, Jongho doesn't react and just continues to drag Yeosang. 

"No you're going back into the room before you start sending off more pheromones."

Jongho only thinks about Yunho and how if he even gets a wiff of the pheromones it won't be good" Yeosang frowns but let's Jongho reason him.

"I'm sorry it's just boring being in the room for my heats" Jongho helps Yeosang back into bed, Wooyoung still asleep.

He caresses Yeosang and pets his hair softly, "don't be sorry, just stay and rest for you and Yunho" Jongho leaves with a warm smile.

Jongho leaves the room going back to finishing the other pancakes.

Jongho goes to turn the stove back on, until his phone buzzes him is pocket. He opens his phone to see a message from his friends.

They're asking if he's busy Friday, which later turns out there is a outing they are having and they want to invite Jongho's pack as well.

It would be nice to go out, especially get Yeosang out since the omega is always afraid to go to parties.

This way its less people and it's people Jongho knows and trusts.

Jongho eventually responds that they will be there and continues making pancakes, that soon will be devoured by his lovely pack mates.

~

The last few days were hard but nothing new, when the omegas are in heat this is what happens but it's the first time one of the omegas were in a dangerous situation, also Yunho being unprepared.

But glady Yeosang's heat is over and Yunho never gone into a rut.

But now Friday is tomorrow but Jongho is yet to tell the boys.

Jongho quickly texts Eric.

**JH: hey what's the alpha, omega, beta ratio btw?**

**ES: for the get together? Well it's my pack, 1 omega and 3 alphas then for Changbin's pack it's 2 alpha and 1 omegas.**

**JH: okay mine is 1 alpha, 2 omegas and 1 beta so 5 alphas, 4 omegas, and 1 beta in total**

**ES: I don't think we will have problems, we all already know each other**

**JH: Yeosang doesn't though, I don't want him to be overwhelmed by the huge alpha ratio**

**ES: our alphas would never make an omega uncomfortable, but I'll make sure hyungs know to be gentle to Yeosang and you already know Chan and Changbin are sweethearts**

**JH: yeah I'm not worried about them**

**JH: just that Yeosang isn't uncomfortable**

Maybe I shouldn't bring Yeosang, Jongho thought.

**JH: talk to you later Eric**

Jongho flinches back when a hand is met with his shoulder. He turns to a puzzled Yeosang.

Before he's met with a grin and wave. "It's just me Jongho." Jongho doesn't say anything, now Yeosang making his way to the kitchen.

Jongho currently laying down on his side props up with his arm and sits up to watch Yeosang.

The male seems to be opening up a jar of pickles before dropping it. A "oops" is heard after the sound of clatter against the tile floor.

Jongho winces before groaning and getting up to meet with the clumsy omega.

"Yeosang you really need to just ask for help when you're trying to open things." Jongho picks up the jar after Yeosang moves aside.

Yeosang frowns, which he always does when he's being scolded for almost breaking something.

"You're lucky its plastic and not a glass jar" Jongho puts the jar back, hitting Yeosang on the head not too hard, just playfully.

Yeosang moves back trying to avoid it, doesn't work so he just slaps Jongho on the shoulder and runs away giggling.

Jongho rolls his eyes, a smile resting on his face.

Jongho met Yeosang and Yunho through Wooyoung. Wooyoung and Jongho went to the same high school and had the same class his freshman year.

Wooyoung kind of took a liking to Jongho, resulting to Jongho meeting his pack.

They already were a pack in high school, Yunho and Wooyoung met through a dance club but Wooyoung and Yeosang go way back.

"Hey where are the omegas?" He hears a deep voice call. Jongho lightly chuckles remembering the events that happened not too long ago.

"Yeosang ran off to his room after dropping the jar of pickles" Jongho answers, popping a pickle in his mouth before spitting it right out.

He cringed and body shivered, "ew I don't even like pickles, why did I eat that?" Yunho laughs clapping.

Jongho gags a bit, the taste still there. "And I think Wooyoung went out to get groceries"

Yunho nods and laughs again looking at the suffering beta. Jongho stares and glares at Yunho.

Yunho's shoulders shake, he tries to keep his laugh in. Jongho violently twist the lid back on and stuff the jar back where it came from.

Jongho glares at Yunho before walking out of the kitchen to his room.

Yunho stifles a laugh once Jongho leaves the room, shaking his head at the cute beta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barbeque time with the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I am back with a shorter kinda chapter, but nonetheless I hope you enjoy!

"I told you, it's totally fine." Yeosang smiles giddily at the beta giggling.

"I need to put myself out there more and I haven't seen the hyungs in so long." He beams. Jongho smiles at that, still worried but seeing Yeosang excited eases his worries.

"Okay, I know they probably missed you. I won't forget how much they would baby you" Jongho thinks back.

Yeosang eyebrows join, "yeah they never babied Wooyoung. Why did they baby me?" Yeosang frowns arms crossed. Jongho sniffles a laugh.

"First of all because they're scared of the loud omega." Jongho says reminded of the time when Wooyoung first met them and started warning them about if they tried something on him or Yeosang that he would make them regret being alive.

"Yeah true, Wooyoung is so aggressive most people think he's a alpha if it isn't for his scent, and of course being a omega" Yeosang admits. Jongho looks at Yeosang.

"Not going to lie but you can be scary too sometimes, like the time Yunho accidentally ate your chicken." Jongho shivers remembering that day.

Yeosang smirks and laughs. "Yeah well he should have not touched my precious chicken." He scoffs and leaves the kitchen.

Jongho grabs a coke and closes the fridge door, following Yeosang who now has plopped onto the living room couch.

Yeosang seated with his legs up to his chest, a prominent smile shown on his lips. Right there Jongho's worries fade.

Yeosang takes hold of the tv remote and plays with the guide until he finds something interesting.

The door opening cause both to turn their heads. Yeosang lifts his body to lean over the couch, trying to catch a glimpse of who just entered the apartment.

But that didn't need to be done for a second after a loud voice is calling out.

"Good morning losers I'm back!" is heard from the small hall.

"Oh geez, shup up Wooyoung before we get another noise complaint." Yeosang yells back.

Wooyoung comes into the living room holding bags of groceries it seems. "Don't yell at me like that when I came home with food" Wooyoung shrieks waving around the bags.

Yeosang's eyes visibly light up at the mentions of food. 

Jongho notices and scoffs.

Yeosang is now off the couch and back into the kitchen, with a hop. 

Jongho tries to not completely lose it over how cute that was. 

"You still should not be yelling, I don't want anymore noise complaints." Yeosang says peaking into the bags of groceries on the counters. 

He attempts to reach for something in the bag before Wooyoung smacks his hand. Yeosang retracts his hand and glares at the omega. 

"Hey, what was that for?" Wooyoung rolls his eyes, "that was because were going out tonight so no snacking."

Yeosang watches Wooyoung out all the delicious looking snacks and food away. 

Wooyoung takes a glance at the omega now sitting on the counter, he chuckles under his breath. "From what I heard its not a party but more of a barbeque, there will be food I swear" 

"I didn't say anything" Yeosang responds folding his arms. "Stop looking like you are starving then, you probably just ate" Yeosang doesn't respond so Wooyoung takes that he was right.

"When Yunho gets home we will get ready and leave" Jongho yells from the other room. 

Wooyoung leaves the kitchen and Yeosang pouts before being dragged out of the kitchen by Wooyoung. 

Yeosang would like to say he attempted to stay put but in reality his body just let Wooyoung drag him.

Jongho laughs watching Wooyoung plop Yeosang back onto the couch, "how was the trip to the kitchen?"

Yeosang with a sulky face, sniffles "short and torturing" Wooyoung throws a pillow at him.

Which results in a muffled pained noise from the omega, Jongho shakes his head at the two and leaves while Yeosang and Wooyoung wrestle. 

He then backtracks his steps to look at the two and smile.

Jongho makes his way up but before he can turn he hears noises outside the door, he then waits for it to open and reveal a tired giant alpha. "Rough day alpha?" 

Yunho looks up after hearing the familiar voice, his frown lifts and eyes brighten at sight of the beta. 

He smiles big and bounces over to the beta, "yes I need hugs now" Jongho groans in displeasure but gives in for the alpha.

"Are you sure you aint a submissive alpha?" Jongho asks and gets a jab in the side in return. Jongho lets out a groan but laughs right after. 

Yunho lets him go and sulks away to the living room, where screams of Wooyoung and Yeosang are still present. 

Jongho yells for the second time now "get ready, were leaving soon."

Yunho smiles and cups his hands to his face "okay, ill round up the omegas" he yells back looking down at the two omegas wrestling. 

"I come home to see my babies fighting?" they stop to look at Yunho and then go back to wrestling.

Yunho sighs, watches with his arms on his hip contemplating if he should intervene or not. I mean sure Yunho is a strong alpha and all but never underestimate his omegas.

They might not be real fighting but play fights can get rough between the two, they act so much like pups.

Its endearing though, Yunho is always soft for his pack members. 

Lots of people think Yunho is a submissive alpha but he's actually been tested to be dominant. Yunho just proves dominant alphas do not need to be aggressive or "scary". Although Yunho can get scary when its being protective for his pack. But what alpha isn't.

Yunho decides to risk it, after blanking from contemplating Yeosang now has Wooyoung in a lock hold. "Yikes" Yunho grimaces.

Yunho decides to grab onto Yeosang's arms and pries it off Wooyoung, easier said then done. Yunho struggles holding onto Yeosang's arm with both hands now.

"Damn Yeosang why you holding on so tight for?" Yunho with one last but of strength pries Yeosang's arm off Wooyoung creating him to fall forward where they were, the two omegas fall on the sides they were on of the couch.

Yunho lands with an "oof" while the two omegas suddenly remember where they are. They then look to see Yunho in the middle. 

"Oh hey Yunho, when did you get here?" Wooyoung asks and Yunho gets up breathless. "Seriously?" he asks with disbelief.

Yunho gets up and leaves without a word, too tired to continue talking. Instead he leaves to get ready.

"Oh wait that means were leaving soon, lets get ready Woo." Yeosang says jumping up and down on the couch. Wooyoung smiles and they get up together, hand in hand to their rooms. 

Yeosang and Woooyoung enter their rooms still holding hands until Yeosang and Wooyoung part into Yeosang's closet. 

Wooyoung looks at Yeosang's blouses and starts digging through, he finds blouses of nude colors to bright colors.

He holds up a nude top and Yeosang takes notice, turning his head and slaps it away. Wooyoung knits his eyebrows in confusion. "Why?" is all he says holding his arms into a "but why" pose. 

Yeosang scrunches his nose, "its a barbecue not a night club, its a bit revealing and flashy." Wooyoung looks at the top and shakes his head. 

"You just have no fashion sense." Wooyoung says with full sass.

Yeosang silently disagrees. "Its a get together, who am I trying to impress?" Wooyoung grunts, "you don't need to be impressing someone to be fashionable." Yeosang stops and looks at Wooyoung.

"You're right, but still no I want to wear something more comfortable and conservative? I don't know."

Wooyoung puts the top back and looks for as Yeosang puts it, more conservative top. 

Yeosang digs through his bottoms when Wooyoung taps his arm to get Yeosang's attention. He holds a blue and white striped blouse, Yeosang smiles and grabs the top from him.

"oh, this is not bad. I have a pair of bottoms that might look good with it." Yeosang takes the top and throws it on his bed. 

Wooyoung looks at the bed confused, Yeosang grabs his wrist. 

"Let's go and pick something out for you." Yeosang doesn't wait for Wooyoung to respond before dragging him to Wooyoung's room although he believes he saw a smile on his lips before dragging him. 

Now in Wooyoung's room its Yeosang's time to help dig through his clothes and help choose a outfit. 

Wooyoung has a better variety than Yeosang so its harder to choose something. Yeosang thankfully finds a top he liked right away. 

"Yo, what about this?" Yeosang holds up a green top.

Wooyoung sees the top and puts his hand to his chin for effect. "Hmm, I have these beige pants." He holds up the pants.

After a few minutes of thinking it over they decide on a paint splattered jeans instead. 

Right after they decide to change a Jongho appears, he peaks into the room. "Are you guys almost ready?"

Yeosang answers him as Wooyoung yells about knocking even though the door was open. "Yeah, we are about to change so leave kind sir." 

Jongho backs away with a smile. "of course, I will leave before Wooyoung tries to yell at me again. Well leave in maybe 10 minutes." 

Yeosang nods in response and closes the door.

Jongho feels the soft wind from the door closing. He laughs in endearment and leaves to see what their pack leader is up to. 

He glides along the carpet and almost slides too far so he grabs onto the door frame to stop in his tracks. Yunho flinches hearing Jongho almost sliding into the wall after his room.

Jongho stands back up and leans against the door frame, Yunho smirking and amused at the beta. "Come here often?" Jongho says throwing finger guns. 

Yunho laughs at the beta again amused. 

Jongho awkwardly straightens up and walks to Yunho's bed. "Wooyoung and Yeosang are getting dressed, ready to leave in about 10 minutes?" Yunho nods after thinking through it. 

Jongho nods and gets back up to leave and wait since he was already ready for 5 minutes now. 

After a couple more minutes Wooyoung joins him, Yunho and Yeosang coming right after each other. 

"Okay, I already told you the ratios." Wooyoung grabs Jongho unexpectedly making Jongho almost lose his balance. 

"Yeah, yeah we can handle ourselves. Plus we got Yunho and i'm not afraid of those alphas." Wooyoung says leading Jongho out the door.

Jongho tries to speak again, a bit winded from Wooyoung dragging him.

"Yes I know, they are good alphas too i'm just letting you guys know incase." Yeosang catches up and pats Jongho on the head.

"Yes our little beta, we know and stop worrying about us." Yeosang says arms locked with Yunho.

Jongho hates to worry because he knows they are capable of taking care of themselves but omegas can still get easily taken advantage of, stupid biology. 

Plus Jongho is a beta, he's not a alpha like Yunho so he doesn't have the protective instincts like alphas, so he has nothing to do other than worry or just be there for the pack.

Jongho keeps up with Wooyoung until they reach their car. 

The car ride consist of Wooyoung hogging the aux cord which did not matter since the ride was short anyways.

"You must be excited?" Jongho hears which takes his attention away from just thinking. He turns to the voice, it being a very smiley omega. "Oh what do you mean?" he asks Yeosang.

Yeosang looks back forward with a smile still on his face. "Well you haven't seen your friends in so long, I know you must have missed Eric." 

Jongho chuckles, "Yeah I definitely missed Eric sharing my embarrassing stories from our childhood." 

The convo that barely really started came to an end as Wooyoung loudly announced that they have arrived.

The gang gets out of the vehicle and they face a apartment complex. Jongho calls up Eric so he can let them in and once the doors open Eric is in view. 

Right then they get hit with a sherbet scent, the omega smiles brightly as he attacks Jongho with a hug. Yunho can smell the omega but he also gets a huge whiff of a amber wood scent. Which makes his alpha radar go off, this is his first time meeting the alphas and with the omegas in presence he can't help to feel a bit angsty. But he tries to hide it knowing its just his alpha instincts. 

He knows well that the other alphas probably feel the same way right now with Yunho's rosemary scent entering the apartment. 

Eric senses the tension and grabs Yeosang and Wooyoung, "Here, the omegas are just hanging outside right now." Just on cue an alpha Yunho assumes comes to Eric's side. Although the two are feeling angsty they put the feelings aside and introduce themselves.

He puts his hands out for Yunho to shake. Yunho smiles and grabs it. "Hey, im Sangyeon. Let me introduce you to the other alphas." Yunho nods. "Nice to meet you Sangyeon." 

That was the amber wood scent, Yunho also senses Eric is not just his pack member but his mate. Sangyeon coming to his side like that was more than alpha instincts. 

But once Yunho was separated from the omegas and with the alphas the angsty feelings died down.

"Hey, im Sunwoo." the alpha with a dark chocolate scent introduces himself. Next is a alpha with a whiskey scent, "I'm Chan, nice to meet you" He then met Juyeon with a mustard scent and Changbin with a cactus scent. The room definitely smelled interesting with all the strong alpha scents, Yunho only hopes the omegas are okay. 

The omegas and Jongho are sat outside where the barbeque is cooking, Eric is actually the one cooking. 

The only other omega actually outside was a very small and cute omega with a apple scent, he introduced himself as Jisung. 

Jongho helped Eric while the omegas talked. 

"So did you know Jongho too as a kid?" Wooyoung asks biting his nails, which Yeosang slaps his hands, not hard. 

Jisung shakes his head, "No, i'm actually kinda new to my own pack." Yeosang can tell Jisung was kinda hesitant, but unlike Yeosang. Wooyoung can't read a room. 

"Oh really, why?" Yeosang hits Wooyoung and Jisung just laughs softly. Wooyoung squawks which startles Eric and Jongho. 

"Oh Jisung your laugh is so cute." Wooyoung coos and gives heart eyes to Jisung. Jisung smiles genuinely and his seating position changes to where he seems more relaxed. "Its okay, I actually was a bit homeless for awhile until Chan found me." Jisung grins.

"He found me in a very vulnerable state but he actually was very gentlemen and controlled his "alpha needs"." Jisung says rolling his eyes. 

"Do you mind me asking if you and Chan are in a relationship?" Yeosang asks and Jisung smiles half heartily. 

"Not really, we tried at one point but we both found out we were not really into each other like we thought." Jisung shrugs. "Although our friendship got stronger that way, he's the first alpha I really trusted. But I have Changbin too now."

Jisung looks to the inside of the apartment, "I have yet to meet your alpha leader but I can feel he is most likely nice." Jisung smiles again showing his chubby cheeks. 

Yeosang beams, "Yeah, he's actually a real softie." Jisung chuckles, "ah yes Changbin is too although he may look intimidating he really isn't." 

The chit chats get interrupted by a startling Eric. "Food is ready!" Jongho punches Eric in the arm for starling the omegas talking. Eric laughs boyishly and runs to the open door to tell the others.

the alphas pour out and Yeosang and Wooyoung are hit with a very interesting mix. Eric yells at the alphas to get in a line, Sangyeon goes to Eric side again and ruffles his pushed back hair. 

Eric whines and shoos him away. Yeosang assumes by the body language that they are mates or together. 

Yeosang sits next to Yunho and Jisung. Wooyoung sits in-between Eric and Jongho. After a few introductions everyone gets more friendly with each other and laughter ensues. 

"Oh by the way, Jisung do you go to our school. I've never seen you, actually I haven't seen Chan or Changbin either. " Yunho asks curious. 

"No, we attend a different school from you guys, I just know Juyeon because we went to middle school together and met again when we had a game against each other."

"Ooh, who won?" Wooyoung says mouth full of food which Yeosang face palms. Juyeon laughs, "Of course we won." Wooyoung laughs. "Ha! Losers, oh wait that's our school." Sangyeon laughs, "I see Wooyoung is still loud as ever." 

"Yeah we missed the loud omega, of course we also missed our favorite omega." He says at Yeosang's direction. 

"Excuse me?" Eric asks offended. Sunwoo smirks teasing the omega. "Of course we love you Eric, I just mean our favorite omega not from our pack." Eric still glares at Sunwoo.

"OKAY SO ERIC AND YEOSANG ARE THE FAVORITES AND IM JUST LOUD, RUDE!" Jisung laughs, "Wooyoung you're yelling right now." Wooyoung slouches in his seat.

Jongho smiles at the atmosphere in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and sorry no introduction to the other members yet but Mingi and the others will appear in the next chapter! So look forward to that. Stay safe and thank you again for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ☺ Kudos and comments are kindly appreciated!


End file.
